


The Ice Bucket Challenge

by Breathless_Night



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Deepthroating, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathless_Night/pseuds/Breathless_Night
Summary: Brian begrudgingly accepts Adam's challenge to be doused in ice water, but now that he's dripping wet and cold, he could use someone to warm him up, and Adam looks all too inviting.
Relationships: Bradam, Brian May/Adam Lambert, Maybert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The Ice Bucket Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, VERY short little one shot that OMB inspired me to write. I don't normally like posting so short, but there isn't nearly enough Bradam appreciation out there, so keep an eye out for some future longer fics exploring this underappreciated pairing further.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy!

"Delightful" Brian saluted to the camera before it cut breaking out into laughter. Adam began howling beside him and hunched over in a fit of giggles, setting the now empty bucket onto the ground next to him and burying his face into his hands.  
Brian nodded to the cameraman with a smile as he walked to the door of the bathroom,  
“That’s great – now you only get the one take, I’m not bloody doing that again.” Brian chuckled, “Thanks again!”

The cameraman took his leave and as soon as Brian heard the door to the hotel close behind him he looked over at Adam hunched over still giggling.

Brian was freezing, cold drops of water dripped off of his curls and onto his shoulder, rolling down across his chest.   
  
“Now you…” Brian looked over at Adam, standing ominously in the shower, “You’ve got me into this mess, so now I think it’s time you cleaned it up.”  
  
Adam looked up at him with a wide grin, his cold blue eyes filled with anticipation and eagerness to play along as he walked over to him and joined him in the confined space.  
  
“Feeling a little chilly, Brian?” Adam giggled, standing straight and looking him in the eye.  
  
“Yes, as a matter of fact I am, but you’re nice and warm…” Brian grabbed onto Adam’s wrist and pulled his hand toward his stomach, sighing with relief at his warm touch. “Ahh, that’s much better.  
  
“Well, Brian. Allow me…” Adam leaned forward and pressed his lips against Brian’s, exhaling heavily into the kiss before working his way down across his jaw, his neck, pressing his nose against Brian’s cold skin, pressing delicate and warm kisses against him, his tongue lapping up the cold droplets of water, the goosebumps across his skin slowly warming under his touch.  
  


Brian hummed deeply at Adam’s touch, his hands grabbing onto the younger mans hips and pulling him forward against him. Adam’s hands ran down across Brian’s wet torso, his fingers lightly digging into his soft stomach as his kisses travelled lower and lower. Across his shoulder, his collarbone, his lips brushing across his chest. His warm tongue licking away the cold traces of water and Brian leaned into his touch.  
  
“Mmm that’s much better…” Brian sighed, feeling his cock throb at Adam’s intimate touch.  
He travelled slowly, careful to lick up every last trace of ice water from Brian’s skin, not wanting to miss an inch, savouring the way Brian’s breath caught in his throat as he brushed his tongue across his nipples and felt him twitch in response. Adam’s hands grazed across Brian’s sides and tugged against his shorts, sitting down onto his knees slowly as he kissed down his chest and stomach. Placing extra special care on his soft belly, loving how his nose pressed into him and how Brian hummed with satisfaction.  
  
“…such a good boy…” Brian murmured under his breath, his hands burying themselves into Adam’s hair, encouraging him to travel lower. Adam pulled away from his kisses and looked up at Brian on his knees, biting onto his lip as he pulled down the older mans shorts.  
  
“Oh, I’m not done…” Adam said breathlessly, taking a moment to glance down at Brian’s length in front of his face, nested amongst grey curls, swollen and throbbing for attention.  
“Mmm, let me take care of this for you…”  
  
Brian felt a moan escape his throat as Adam’s soft hands wrapped around his shaft and began pumping his length slow and methodically. Adam looked up at him again and smiled before taking his full length into his warm and inviting mouth. Brian’s hands gripped tightly onto Adam’s hair at the sensation – his tongue expertly running along his shaft, sucking him off with perfection, humming around his cock with that voice of his…  
  
“Oh fuck, that’s it…that’s…” Brian’s closed his eyes and he began to thrust his hips into Adam’s face, pushing Adam further and further down onto his cock. “Mmm nice and warm….”  
  
The lewd sounds of Adam sucking off Brian echoed around the shower, Adam’s humming with eagerness, working hard to please him and Brian’s satisfied moans at his expert ministrations. He didn’t want to hold back, he felt too good to resist. His warm teasing kisses had made him impatient for release, and he had other ideas in mind…  
  
“I’m going to cum, Adam…” Brian’s pace increased as he forced himself deeper into Adam’s throat, “I’m going to…NNMMH” Brian thrust his cock as far as it could go and Adam eagerly accepted his length, swallowing greedily as he came down his throat, pumping every last drop out of him and lapping him clean with his tongue. He pulled his mouth off of his cock with a slick pop, a string of cum and saliva hanging off of his lips.  
  
“Feeling better?” Adam asked innocently, looking up at him with a purely innocent expression, despite his hair being a mess, cum dripping down his mouth and his eyes watering from choking on his thick cock.  
  
“Quite, thank you.” Brian smiled down at him, a glint of mischief in his eyes, “but I think it’s time that we got you cleaned up.” Brian said darkly. He quickly reached across the shower and turned on the water before Adam could react – freezing cold, the shower head was pointed directly down at Adam absolutely drenching him in cold water.  
  
Adam shrilled as Brian laughed, the sudden energy and noise echoing around the bathroom as he shut off the water, the quick douse enough to send Adam into a frenzy.  
  
“Feeling a little chilly, Adam?” Brian giggled, helping him stand up and pinning him against the shower wall as the water dripped down his face.  
“My turn.”


End file.
